1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus and particularly to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus with time code recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus with time code recording is known. Such a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, which is known as a VTR with a time code function, can record a video signal and a time code on a magnetic tape. The time code is used for editing a magnetic tape. A time code recorded in a vertical blanking period of a video signal is referred to as VITC (Vertical Interval Time Code). The VITC signal has information of 90 bits and is generally recorded on the twelfth and fourteenth lines within the vertical blanking period.
Hereinbelow will be described techniques of addition or rewriting of the time code on a magnetic tape on which a video signal has been recorded.
FIG. 13 is a block diagram of a system for addition or rewriting of the VITC signal of a prior art. In FIG. 13, a VTR (player) 4 reproduces a video signal which is sent to a VITC signal generator 2. The VITC signal generator 2 adds the VITC signal to the reproduced video signal and sends it to the other VTR (recorder) 3 for recording the reproduced video signal with VITC signal. Therefore, the video signal reproduced by the VTR (player) 4 is recorded with VITC signal by the VTR (recorder) 3.
FIG. 14 is a block diagram of another system for addition or rewriting of the VITC signal of a prior art. In FIG. 14, the VTR (player) 4 reproduces the video signal which is sent to a VTR (recorder) 5 for recording with a VITC signal recording function. The VTR 5 adds the VITC signal to the reproduced video signal and record the reproduced video signal with VITC signal on a magnetic tape.
However, there is a problem that a picture quality is decreased by duplication between the VTRs 4 and 3 or between the VTRs 4 and 5. Therefore, it is essentially impossible to rewrite the information included in the VITC signal several times because of the decrease in the picture quality.